kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosuke Nitoh/Magic Land
The Magic Land counterpart of / is the first Rider in Magic Land not to become Kamen Rider Mage. Unlike his main reality counterpart, who was referred to as the by the Wiseman due to his ancient Belt, he is instead referred to as the , a nickname he shares with Orma. History Kosuke was found in a forest. Rinko and Shunpei introduced Haruto and Koyomi to Kosuke as a professor who studies ancient magic. He told Haruto that he created the Beast Driver by himself after studying the original artifact from a book and it does not require consuming the Phantom's mana. Later that night, Haruto was searching for Shiina as he bumps into Kosuke who was fishing for sentient mayonnaise bottles. As Haruto and Kosuke arrive where Shiina is, he about to fall into despair, thanks to the Phantoms Phoenix, Medusa, and Gremlin. He battled against Medusa and won easily by utilizing Beast Hyper and used his Hyper Magnum Strike on her. With Shiina in despair, both of them leaped into his Underworld to destroy his inner Phantom, Ouroboros. He would later assist Haruto in order to get in the castle, As they reach to the chamber, they learn that Maya is using the forbidden machine Thanatos Vessel that has the citizen's mana transfer directly into it from the mana system. While Kosuke and Haruto are hiding, Maya had a meeting with Orma which they reveal that when the machine have gain enough mana, they will use it to destroy the citizens as a way at getting back at the world. After learning that, Kosuke accidentally blown their cover, which they have to escape. While running, Kosuke tell Haruto that the emperor plans to have the Thanatos Vessel destroys magic and its users until Sorcerer appears and attack them. They transform and let Haruto escape to tell the citizens about Maya's plan. As Beast is overpowered by Sorcerer, the golden magician uses the Vanish Strike Ring to eliminate Beast. Later, Kosuke helped Rinko and Shunpei during their war against the guards. He then reveals to the captain of the guard that he was alive during the battle as he managed to escape the final blow and tricked Sorcerer using Chameleo Mantle's camouflage magic. However, in the middle of battle, Kosuke, along with the citizens are fallen into despair. In the end, he and the citizens of Magic Land were ceased to exist after the world is perished via Orma's death. Personality Like the real world version, this Kosuke is a friendly character and fond for mayonnaises even fishing them given that mayonnaise bottles are sentient fish-like figures in his home world. He interested in studying ancient magic, which made him prefers using traditional spells than conventional ones used by Magic Land residents. Due to experiences in studying magic, he also developed a small suspicion on where the residents' Mana would flow through once they use it for currency, even sensing a malicious plot behind it. Mantles Like his main reality counterpart, Nitoh uses single shoulder mantle armaments called to help him gain an advantage over his foes. All of his forms are the same. *'Height:' 198 cm. *'Weight:' 94 kg. Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 5.5 tons *'Kicking Power:' 7.6 tons *'Highest Jump:' 40 m. *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 4.6 seconds Beast has the ability to absorb the Mana (magical energy) of defeated Phantoms and Ghouls, which take the form of his personal symbol in order to be absorbed into the Beast Driver, allowing the mana to be consumed by his inner Chimera Phantom. - Mantles= The Falco Ring allows Beast to gain the orange , which gives him the ability to fly. Falco Mantle is the second fastest Mantle at Beast's disposal, trumped only by the Dolphi Mantle. It is not usually used for battle, but rather for quick getaways or to finish off an already weakened opponent. - Chameleo= Chameleo Mantle The Chameleo Ring allows Beast to gain the green , which gives him the ability to camouflage into his surroundings and become invisible, as well as utilize the Chameleo's tongue as a whip to either attack or constrict enemies. Chameleo Mantle is only effective in fighting Ghouls and weaker Phantoms. Some Phantoms can see Beast, even in his camouflage state, making this Mantle rarely used in fighting Phantoms. It is also Beast's second slowest Mantle, only faster then the Buffa Mantle. Despite this, he can also become more nimble and faster when it comes to jumping and climbing with this Mantle on. - Buffa= Buffa Mantle The Buffa Ring allows Beast to gain the red , which enhances his physical strength and endurance. Buffa Mantle is Beast's strongest Mantle (in regards to physical attacks and durability). It can not only easily overpower Phantoms, but the Mantle can also be used to protect Beast from attacks. However, it is Beast's slowest Mantle, as well as the one that drains his mana the most. Though, this Mantle is often used, due to the great power of this Mantle, compared to the others. - Dolphi= Dolphi Mantle The Dolphi Ring allows Beast to gain the purple , which gives him the ability to swim and emit purple magical energy to heal any ailment. Dolphi Mantle is Beast's fastest Mantle. It grants him incredible swimming speed, as well as the ability to cure injuries or poisons. However, the healing ability can drain Beast's mana quickly, making it a last resort tactic. This Mantle is rarely to used, as Beast rarely needs to heal the others and also healing costs more mana. }} - Beast Hyper= Beast Hyper *'Height:' 208 cm. *'Weight:' 99 kg. Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 15 tons *'Kicking Power:' 20.3 tons *'Highest Jump:' 30 m. *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 4.0 seconds is the ultimate form of Kamen Rider Beast, which is accessed through the Hyper Ring. In this form, Beast's kicking and punching power has nearly doubled from his standard form, making him a force to be reckoned with. He has now fringes on his forearms that are both offensive and defensive weapons. However, he loses some of his maximum jumping height as a result, as well as the ability to access his Mantles. On another note, his speed has only been heightened slightly. His weapon in this form is the Mirage Magnum. When Beast Hyper opens the mouth of the Hyper Ring and inserts it into the Mirage Magnum's ring slot, he can initiate an attack called , where Beast Hyper shoots Beast Chimera as a beam of energy to destroy the enemy. If Beast enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon Beast Chimera by releasing him through force of will instead of using the Chimarise Ring. However, this will revert Beast back to his original form. }} Arsenal Devices *Beast Driver - Transformation device *Dice Saber - Kamen Rider Beast's weapon. *Wizard Rings - Gives access to Beast's Rider forms and mantles. *Griffin PlaMonster - Kamen Rider Beast's familiar. *Mirage Magnum - Kamen Rider Beast Hyper's weapon. Behind the scenes Portrayal This Kosuke Nitoh is also portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Beast, his suit actor is , which the role he reprises first in Movie War Ultimatum. He is also the suit actor of the White Wizard, as well as Phoenix and Wiseman. His understudy is , who is also Gremlin's suit actor. Kamen Rider Wizard Character Book: Magic Starts External Links *TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard rider page **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Beast ***TV Asahi's page on the Predetory Hood helmet **TV Asahi's page on the Falco Mantle **TV Asahi's page on the Dolphi Mantle **TV Asahi's page on the Chameleo Mantle **TV Asahi's page on the Buffa Mantle **TV Asahi's page on Beast Hyper References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gates Category:Heroes Category:Movie Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters